Emma's Destiny 'Remaded'
by MewMewLight271
Summary: Emma isn't normal. She isn't Mew, she's the next stage though. She's an A-la-Moder. A new and better Mew. She's able to control elements, but something is off. She's a Light, but she's uses Darkness. Join Emma, who is trying to show people she isn't different. -On Hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 1/2 Intro**

**-Emma's POV-**

I ran to Yuki screaming "NO!" But I was too late. Klane had brought his daggers down and it hit Yuki right on his chest. Tears threatened to come out. Yuki fell down on the ground, retransforming to his human form. I ran to him and sat next to him, bringing his face closer to mine. "Yuki, no. You can't die on me, not now." I said, as tears fell down my face onto his blood-stained chest. He looked at me and smiled at me. "You'll live Emma, I know you will." He said. That was the last thing he said to me before leaving me forever. I shut my eyes screaming "WHY YUKI WHY!" 'I wish I took my life easier before this.' I thought remembering everything.

**Okay that was a short paragraph. That was the Intro. I want to know if this was good so I can continue it. It will start off as Emma's first day of working for the Light. Remember my A-la-Moder story? Yeah, this is the sequel. Cyniclons live in harmony with humans now. But only a few people know the truth. There are 3 worlds. Dark's live in the Darkness. Light's live in the Light World. Normaldies live on Earth. Well bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 My Life when I was young**

-**Emma's POV-**

I sighed. I was carrying my school bag to my new school. It was called Talented Teens Academy. Crystal, Caroline, and Rory went to this school, so I was not alone. But, there was also this guy called Yuki Honda that I had a crush on when I was a little kid. He went to that school too. I sighed again. 'Why can't these Cyniclons just teleport to their work or where ever they're supposed to go?' I thought, trying to run through the mix of humans and Cyniclons.

When I finally made it to the other side, I was greeted by Caroline and Crystal. Caroline had short brown hair that almost touched her shoulders. Her eyes were red. She wore a white headband with bunny ears that had red on it and sticker that said 'Give us Freedom!' Crystal had black hair that reached her waist. She had blue eyes with specks of gray in them. She wore a baby blue bow on her head.

We were all wearing our school's clothes, white salior outfits. Except Caroline's were black. "About time you came." Caroline said running to the bus station. "Did you guys hear the rumors?" Crystal asked Caroline and I. We both shook our heads. Crystal leaned her head down and checked to make sure nobody was listening. "There are rumors that the Cyniclons are using the Normaldies to invade Earth. Then the Light World is next." Crystal whispered.

Caroline made a pout face. "That's not far! We vamps need the Normaldies." Caroline said. Me and Crystal each had a tear form on our heads. We both sighed in unison. Every since the Last Battle against Cynclones and the A-la-Moders, everything had been peaceful. But, then the A-la-Moders dissapeared one day and the Cyniclones came back,but we weren't slaves. Oh, and after that things that we thought that weren't real showed up for peace too. Like Vampires, Demons, Angels, etc. Caroline was an Unvampire. Crystal was an Angel. And I was a Light-in-training.

Caroline faced me. "Is Sun coming to school with us too?" I nodded. Sun was coming too. Some of her friends were going too. Just when the bus came, Sun was there with some kids too. Sun had blue hair and green eyes. Her hair was in a braid. "Hi guys! Here are my friends…."

**Okay people! I need Oc's! Here is the form! Not all will be accepted.**

**Name:**

**Age (10-18):**

**Gender:**

**Rank (Warrior, Apprentice, or Normalde):**

**Appearance (Hair style/Color, skin (No weird colors), eye color (weird colors allowed), etc.):**

**What are you?: (Demon, Angel, Human, Mew Mew, A-la-Moder, Cyniclon, Half Cyniclon etc.)**

**Personailty:**

**Family: Include pets'!**

**Bio:**

**Good or Evil?:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

**Before we start the next chapter, Unvampire means vampires that don't crave blood, even animal blood. They can drink blood, but they can only drink a bit, because if they don't blood comes as a nosebleed.**

**A Light is a warrior (like Mew Mews and A-la-Moders) that fight for the good of Earth and Light World. **

**A Dark is the opposite of a Light. They're still** **warriors, but they fight to make things worse for Earth and Light World. They live in Darkness (calling it Dark World seemed pointless to me).**

**If you don't know what an A-la-Moder means, that probably means that you didn't read 'The A-la-Moders!' But, I'll tell you anyway. An A-la-Moder is a stronger version of Mews. They were created for USA, and so that they can keep the Razion Animals busy. **

**A Razion Animal is like a Chiream Animal, but the animal is given the human spirit first, then the predisate. A regular Mew is able to take 1 down, but Razion Animals rarely go by themselves.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Here are my friends, Cody." Sun pointed to a guy with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Emerald." She pointed to a girl with light green eyes and red wavy hair. "And Leo." Sun then pointed to a guy next to Emerald, who had black hair and ruby colored eyes.

"Leo!" Crystal yelled, throwing her arms around Leo and making him fall with her on top of him. They both blushed and Crystal got off of him.

"Great Job, Angel Wings." Caroline said sarcastically. Crystal shot her a glare.

"We were friends back in elementary, okay?" Crystal said, getting on the bus.

"We don't mind." Caroline stated. She then whispered to Emma, "But Rory does."

The bus ride was quiet after that. That was, until Alexia got on. 'Oh, great here comes Alexia and her minions.' Emma thought, scowling.

Alexia stopped once she reached Emma's seat. "Well, Well. Looks like we got a new student for TT Academy. We already got a bunch of idiotic humans already." Alexia said with smirk and went to the back of the bus. Emma formed her hands into fists. Some students had told Emma that to beware Alexia. She was the popular girl in school. Alexia was had brown hair with black highlights and red eyes. She was a Cyniclon. 'This is my first day in a new school, and I just got made fun of. New record.' Emma thought with sigh.

When she got off, Caroline and Crystal had to leave immediately, because they had to make-up for the math test. Sun, Cody, Emerald, and Leo had vanished into thin air, because of Cody, who was a Cyniclon. Emma sighed once more, before entering her new school. She kept her head down and kept walking. Because of that, she bumped into someone who would change her life.

"Hey! Watch it!" The Cyniclon yelled. When Emma looked up to say sorry, she saw a Cyniclon with jet black hair and one amber eye and the other red. His hair hung limply around his shoulders and he wore the school uniform. A black polo shirt with black pants. He looked around her age, about a year older than her.

"Sorry." Emma said running to the office without looking back. The boy stood there with his mouth open wide, showing his sharp canines. "She's here. She's really here. Sardon hacked in pretty well." He said with a smirk, teleporting to class.

* * *

**-After School-**

Emma sighed her 1,000th sigh that day. 'I can't wait until I go into Light World.' She thought. When she appeared in front of a portal (she was walking), she stepped in it. The scenery around her changed into a field of flowers. Somebody was waiting for her. Koyana. Koyana had dark gray hair and ice blue eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with dark gray short shorts. For bottoms he wore dark gray boots. He wore a mask that covered his mouth and nose. "About time you came back, how was Talented Teens Academy?" He asked.

"The worse!" Emma exclaimed. Koyana chuckled. "You'll get used to it." Koyana said. "Come on, Koyera is probably getting impatient."

Emma sighed but followed him out of the field.

* * *

**Please do not forget, to review and fav Ja Ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma's Destiny Chapter 3**

**Sorry for updating so slowly. I had writers block. I never had it until I made 'Emma's Destiny' *sigh* Well anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**-With Emma- Normal POV**

Emma sighed. Koyana and she had made it to an abandoned wooden house. The inside was still in good condition. Sitting down on a tree branch was Koyera. Koyera had jet black hair and light gray eyes. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black short (very short like Ichigo's in episode 4) shorts. For shoes she wore gray flats and gray armbands. Her hair was in a ponytail, like Emma's. Koyera's left arm was in a cast.

"About time you guys came. Turtles move faster than you guys!" Koyera joked, jumping down. Emma sighed again. "Can you guys just train me already?" Emma asked, looking down at the floor. Koyera looked at Koyana questionably. He shrugged.

"Why? You hate to practice, because you don't like fighting. So, why do you want to rush in?" Koyera asked. Emma muttered something that sounded like, 'I just wanna go home to Star.'

This time, it was Koyera's turn to sigh. Koyana suddenly grinned and yelled out, "LET'S DO THE SIGHING DANCE!"

Koyana then suddenly started dancing and sighing at the same time. Koyera and Emma both had a tear form on they're heads. Emma looked at Koyera, who was just shaking her head and went inside the house. Emma for once, smiled and laughed at Koyana. She then went inside with Koyera. "Is he still dancing and sighing?" Koyera asked. Emma nodded. "We were gonna practice, but since you're tired you can go home already." Koyera said.

"Aregoto!" (A.N. I don't know how to spell it, but she said "Thank you!") Emma said, running outside, where Koyana was still dancing and sighing. She said good bye to him and ran to a nearest portal. After getting back to Earth, she ran home. When she reached her house, she smiled. Emma lived in a two story house that used to be in a park called Koji Park. She opened the door and yelled, "I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen Emma!" A girl's voice yelled from the left of Emma. Emma turned to the left and walked down the hallway to see her older sister, Star. Star was a 15 year old girl with jet black hair and brown eyes. She was less pale than Emma and had a curvy figure.

She was wearing the TT Academy's 9th grade outfit, a pink sailor shirt with a pink sailor skirt and a white bow on her shirt. She was near the stove, where a pot was boiling some food (A.N. Star was in the kitchen). From the smells the pot was making, Emma could tell that they were having spagitti tonight.

Emma quickly sat down as Star put on some gloves, grabbed the steaming pot, and placed it on the table. "So, how was your day?" Star asked.

* * *

***Sigh* sorry for not updating that much. Well, bye!** **Oh by the way, if you haven't noticed, Lights (like Emma) travel through portals to come back to Earth. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3 Emma's Destiny**

The rest of the day was fine. After Emma finished eating dinner she took a shower, changed and got in bed. The next day, Emma groaned. She slapped her alarm clock that went berserk and got up to see it was 8:01. The academy opened at 8:15. She had exactly 14 minutes left to shower, change, eat, and run. And that's what she exactly did. Well, almost. Right when she was leaving, Star stopped her and handed her glasses. It was black on the sides and was green on the front. It was squared lenses and had peace signs on the sides. She had forgotten them yesterday because she was rushing.

She put them on and raced to school. But, right when she got there the door shut closed and locked. 'NOO!' Emma thought, pounding on the door. A snicker was heard behind her. Emma turned around to see the same Cyniclon from before. "Need help, Emma?" He asked, reaching out his hand for her. Emma stared at him. "Okay, first of all, how do you know my name and aren't you supposed to be all 'I'm going to kill you, you pathetic Light!' " Emma said.

He stared at her and made a face like she told him a really funny joke. "I know you, because I go to gym class and homeroom with you. Plus, unlike other Darks I'm nice." He said, giving an innocent smile at 'nice'.

"O-Okay," Emma replied, grabbing his hand and shutting her eyes. He smirked and teleported them in front of the homeroom door. All Emma felt was a rush of wind and that's it. When Emma felt the wind leave, she opened her eyes. Immediately, she blushed. The Cyniclon was holding Emma bridal style and his face was a centimeter away. 'He's so close to me! He seems familiar though.' Emma thought, gazing into his eyes.

She noticed his amber eye (A.N. Amber eye left, Red eye Right) had flecks of red in them. He placed her gently on the ground and opened the door for her. All the students gaze fell on the two. Immediately mutters and whispers broke out. "What is Klane (A.N. K-al-ne. That's how you say it) doing with a Light apprentice?" "Are they dating?" "Lucky girl! She has Klane all to herself!" "I guess Klane decided to date a Light, even though he's a Dark not to mention a prince." When Emma heard 'prince' she couldn't believe it. The guy who just helped her was a prince.

The teacher cleared her throat. All the students hushed and Emma and Klane sat at they're seats. "Okay today we are going to learn about the Great Battle that toke place in the States or what it was called back then. The A-la-Moders were created to destroy the darkness that caused the Great Battle. But, years after the battle, they disappeared and then peace was created among us. Everybody now lives in peace." The teacher explained.

The bell then rang, signaling that first period was over. All the kids gathered they're stuff and went to second period.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4 Emma's Destiny**

**-After School with Emma-**

Emma sighed, grabbing her stuff and sprinting off. She had been at the library reading her favorite book series 'Warriors'. Now she was late at training. As she rushed to Light World, she didn't notice a pair of amber/red eyes follow her. 'Where are you going now, Kitsune Mesu-chan (Fox girl-chan)?' The person thought.

She stepped into the portal and was greeted by Koyera. "Hey Emma, how was school?" She asked. Emma smiled and replied, "Fine, are we going to fight at the Light Vs Dark Arena?" Koyera nodded then said something that made Emma die inside. "YOU are going to be the one fighting." Emma's eyes widened and took off running. But Koyera was prepared. "Koyana, now!" Koyera yelled. Koyana then suddenly appeared in front of Emma and she recoiled back. "Stand still or you'll regret it!" Koyana warned.

Emma narrowed her eyes then took out her pendent. "Mew Mew Kitsune, Metamorphosis!" She yelled kissing it before a bright light engulfed her. Koyana shielded his eyes. Emma then stood there wearing a red tube top, red knee-length skirt, and red boots. Her hair was let down and it reached mid-back. She no longer wore glasses and she had a black choker on. She wore white garters, and she had fox ears and tail. "Bring it on." Emma half said half hissed.

**With someone watching~**

Pain. That's all I feel. Unlike others, only she knows what I go through. She's been through. Except, I still have a parent. But she doesn't care about me. She prefers my younger brother, older brother, and older sister. The only two people who never been loved before is me and my little sister, Cherri.

Why, because they don't like us. I love to fight, yet mom still likes my twin brother. He looks like me, but his personality is different. Plus, he's no demon like me! Cherri is normal, but I'm half Cyniclon and half Demon. That just makes me more evil, I guess. I thought, I'd never be loved, until I met her. She raised me up and taught me love. She also stole my heart. Her name is Emma Wolfray. And she will be my queen. But, there are this people, and I don't want history to repeat it self. I grinned evilly. I'll just visit her at the Arena; after all, somebody has to kill someone.

**Time skip at the Arena Emma's POV~**

I huffed and crossed my arms. I had lost against Koyana who had used the rookie knock off hand gesture on me. I was currently in the Light's side of the Arena. I scanned the Arena and saw the coach. He had forest green hair and amber eyes. He was a Cyniclon. He wore really weird clothes too. He had brown belly shirt with a black turtle neck on. For bottoms he wore brown shorts with this black thing on the front and black ribbons from behind. He wore really weird brown boots too.

"Okay Lights, your main goal is to run, grab the flag and run back here. You have to avoid the Darks and the Razion/Chiream Animals. Do we have an A-la-Moder in here?" He asked, scanning the team. Half of me wanted to jolt up and wave my hand around, but I was an outcast. Very few people believed I wasn't born as a Dark. Nobody raised their hands.

Only handfuls were trained as A-la-Moders, I was supposed to be trained to be the leader. He sighed, before his eyes settled on me. He knitted his eyebrows together and walked towards me. Everybody's eyes were watching his movements. He opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head and then mumbled, "Good luck everybody."

I sighed, slowly getting up. I walked with my teammates, but looked in a nearby mirror. I was wearing a white shirt, white pants and white boots. I wasn't wearing my glasses, not that I cared. When we got outside, it was a rocky and full of trees. "Lights, Darks, thank you for sending in your sacrif- err um your warriors/apprentices. Let the game begin!" A voice boomed across the field. Then suddenly, a bell rang out which meant the game started. I looked up and saw the time limit. We had 2 hours left. I ran when I saw something black hurtle down. When it landed, it pierced the ground. It was sliver-black spear.

My eyes widened and my heartbeat raced. I ran for it, hiding in the trees. I leaned against an oak tree and sighed, thankful I had seen it. Suddenly, I heard a rustle behind me. I froze. A thin shadow crept out. By the shape, it was a Cyniclon. He was looking around. 'Don't see me, don't see me, don't see me, and don't see me.' I thought over and over. What an idiot I am. He turned around and spotted me. I leaned in more, wishing I could just disappear.

He approached me which made my heart beat faster and faster. "I didn't expect to see you here, Emma." The shadow said. Immediately, I calmed down, but knew I shouldn't let my guard down. It was Klane. My face morphed into a horrified one. Klane had blood on his hands, shirt, pants and face. "Are you okay? It looks like you just saw a ghost." He said. I blinked, and the blood disappeared. Was I just imaging it? I sighed and shook my head. "You just scared me." I mumbled. He laughed and teleported behind me. I jumped when I felt his breath on my neck. I froze and turned bright red. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked. He didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed my wrists and teleported off.

**That's it for today. I'm still accepting. Review and fav/follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time on Emma's Destiny,**

_My face morphed into a horrified one. Klane had blood on his hands, shirt, pants and face. "Are you okay? It looks like you just saw a ghost." He said. I blinked, and the blood disappeared. Was I just imaging it? I sighed and shook my head. "You just scared me." I mumbled. He laughed and teleported behind me. I jumped when I felt his breath on my neck. I froze and turned bright red. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked. He didn't wait for a reply. He grabbed my wrists and teleported off._

A Cyniclon with smoky black hair and blue eyes sighed and leaned on a tree. He was Koji Park, well the remains of Koji Park. 'They've changed this place. They changed the place where most of my memories' on Earth happened. I can still remember when I met her like it was yesterday…'

**Flashback!**

_He scanned from above. "The view is great from up here, yet these worthless humans are littering this place." He mumbled. Suddenly, a person with charcoal-blackish hair and dark brown eyes walked below him. He raised an eyebrow. From the looks of it, the person was a girl. "Yo! What's a girl like you doing here?" He asked, jumping down. The girl didn't seem the least bit shocked. "Walking, what about you?" She asked him. He was shocked she didn't scream or yell for help. He opened his mouth to say something, but shut it and simply left._

**Flashback done!**

He sighed and mumbled with a smile before leaving, "What an idiot I was back then, I didn't realize she was an A-la-Moder."

**With Emma and Klane~**

They were on the top of a clock tower. Emma was sitting on the railings that prevent them from falling down; Klane had propped up his hands to the back of his head and was laying his head on the railing. Emma was eating sea-salt ice cream which was in a bright blue color with some ice flakes covering it. Klane had already finished his. Below them were a group of kids blasting songs. They were none other than Normalies jamming to songs in different languages. At first it was just English songs until Emma heard it. A Japanese song was playing. 'They're playing Japanese songs, even though Japanese is banned?' She thought.

She remembered the song by 'Imagination Forest' sung by Mary (Which I DO NOT own). She shut her eyes, heart thumping loudly. She was scared. Klane was right next to her, the prince of Darkness. Nerveless, she sang along.

**The summer breeze knocks**

**And when I open up the window,**

**I hear the chirps of the birds wandering from afar**

**I put a half-read book aside and say with a smile, "Where did you come from?"**

**With my blindfold still on, three in the morning**

**The world is surprisingly simply**

**But it's me who is bizarre,**

**With complication which no one ever understands…**

**Outside the town, in the forest,**

**In this house beyond people's notice…**

**Yes, that is why none ever come to visit.**

Emma then covered her eyes and continued,

**Don't make eye contact!**

**With a hardened heart,**

**I resign to loneliness,**

**Living out my days seeing only "things"….**

**All I know are what's in stories, and if I long for the world,**

**Just a bit, will you forgive me for it?**

**It faintly flowed along;**

**Even in this irrationality I was born into,**

**Surprisingly, there was life.**

**Somewhere inside of me**

**Tell me, won't that wide world**

**In which I imagine a wild future,**

**Whether it is today or tomorrow…**

**Won't it knock on my door?**

**As I was having such fantasies,**

**And gazing outside,**

**I suddenly heard someone speaking…**

**I knocked over my half-drunk herb tea,**

**Spilling it all over the desk**

"**What am I to do…?"**

**I thought, staring past the door.**

"**Look anyone in the eyes, and they'll turn to stone..."**

**That's what my parents had heard,**

**And it seemed my eyes were the same….**

**And the way that always goes in stories…**

**Well, such people are to be feared.**

**I knew that and that's why….**

**A thumping sound echoed out,**

**The first knock I had ever heard**

**And to say I was nervous…**

**It wouldn't be quite enough.**

**Let me say that wide world**

**That I had imagined to knock…**

**In reality, it opened the door**

**Much more easily than I expected **

**Finding me cowering, covering my eyes**

**The person was surprised;**

"**If I look you in the eye, you'll turn to stone,"**

**I said, but they just smiled**

"**I've been living afraid as well,"**

**Afraid I'd turn to stone…"**

"**But wouldn't the world be so much better, without these fears?"**

**And tell me, you who came to me**

**To teach me about a wild future…**

**That if I'm ever lost again,**

**You'll be here waiting for me.**

**The summer breeze comes again and blows the hood you gave me**

**And I let it oh-so-gently sway in the wind.**

Emma sighed. The song was longer than she remembered. She glanced to her left were Klane was, he was sitting up and was staring at her. "You sing so beautifully." He stated. Emma blushed. "N-No I d-don't." She stammered. He chuckled and got up. She got up and stretched her body. "Ready, to go back to the outside of the Arena?" He asked her. She nodded, and he grabbed her arm and teleported off.

Only if they had noticed the gang of Darks watching them. One was a human girl with white hair and blue eyes, a Cyniclon with brown reddish hair and amber eyes, and the leader, a woman with long jet black hair that went to her waist, red eyes, and was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black boots. Everybody there was wearing the same thing, but the woman had a blood red badge on her shirt, signifying she was part of the Defeaters. The Defeaters killed anybody, anything that stood in the way from the Darkness taking over.

The human girl laughed then said, "Project DarkLight Mutation 001 is working well." The Cyniclon boy nodded. "It's actually a good thing she went running to Stella so she could erase her memories'." He said. "Flo, Smoke, go tell Dark everything is going as planned." The woman said. Flo, the girl, and Smoke, the boy, nodded and went off.


End file.
